


ART for "Cleave"

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityofone/pseuds/trinityofone">trinityofone</a> for writing such an inspiring fic to work with! Be sure to read Cleave and leave a comment if you enjoy it.  Thanks also to forablueeyedmiracle for encouraging me as I made these.</p>
<p>I share sketches and such over at <a href="http://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a>.  Please come say hello!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cleave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605730) by [trinityofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityofone/pseuds/trinityofone). 



> Thanks to [trinityofone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityofone/pseuds/trinityofone) for writing such an inspiring fic to work with! Be sure to read Cleave and leave a comment if you enjoy it. Thanks also to forablueeyedmiracle for encouraging me as I made these.
> 
> I share sketches and such over at [my tumblr](http://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com). Please come say hello!

" _In the winter, when it’s so cold they can see their breath standing in their own kitchen and the wind won’t stop whistling through the gap between their single window and the sill, they all pile together into the same bed, Steve and Bucky and Alva and Mirah. Steve falls asleep with his face buried in warm fur and Bucky’s chest close against his back. Or sometimes, when Alva and Mirah are feeling especially affectionate and insist on curling together in the center of the bed, Steve and Bucky sleep around and under them, all tangled together till it’s hard to tell where which dæmon and which boy begins or ends."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Alva is silent for a moment, padding along on soft paws. Then, “You used to put her down the front of your coat. When we were fighting in Europe, in the winter, when it was cold.” Steve sees Bucky’s hand move almost absently over the surface of his hard black body armor, one of the few unconscious gestures Steve’s seen from him in this century. “You had a padded blue coat,” Alva says, “and you’d undo the top couple of buttons. It looked warm._

_“I was jealous,” she adds after a moment, and Steve feels a pang. He can tell from just the angle of Bucky’s profile that he’s shooting Alva a questioning look._

_“I’m too big to do that with Steve,” Alva says. “Or with you.”_

_Steve’s moment of breathlessness is interrupted by Alva saying, “Yeah, so anyway, Mirah was a real cocky little shit about it.”_

 


End file.
